


Wash my back

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), nero thirsts for dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Nero helps Dante and Vergil take a bath after they come back from the underworld.





	Wash my back

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank Tako for being the MVP who made this story readable. It's not an exaggeration too when I say I wouldn't finish writing this story without Tako cheering on me.
> 
> Second thing, this fic is full of my favourite kind of propaganda: pillow princess!Vergil, confused and horny Nero, Dante-is-too-hot-for-his-own-good. You have been warned. Also, I blame people on twitter and on bottom Vergil discord for writing about Vergil's legs. 
> 
> I haven't written a threesome in a long while, but I hope you will enjoy reading this story :)
> 
> EDIT: Gluesalt on tumblr drew [a wonderful picture to this story.](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1182383579851935744) Thank you so much!

**Wash my back**

Nero spent countless hours imagining what he was going to tell Dante when they met again. Most of his fantasies involved punching that bastard in his face again for leaving him behind but mostly because he should have told Nero they were family right at the beginning, before Nero’s dick took interest in Dante. 

Nero understood why he had to stay: there were still many demons in the Red Grave, and Trish with Lady were weakened after what had happened to them. Normally, the girls would be good enough to kill what was left in the city but that situation was far from normal. Not to mention Nero had kids in Fortuna to take care of, he couldn’t do what his father had done and just fuck off to the hell for a few years.

So yes, most of Nero’s anger stemmed from the fact that Dante didn’t mention they were family. Not even fucking once. Nero suspected something when Dante had left him Yamato but on the other hand Dante _had flirted_ with him, he had said Nero’s name wasn’t bad, and had breached Nero’s personal space every chance he got with that infuriating, handsome smirk and gaze moving all over Nero’s body. 

It made Nero think that maybe he was a very, very distant child of Sparda and thus jerking off to Dante was safe even if very awkward. It wasn’t his fault his libido spiked after every time he spoke with Dante; he was a healthy man in his prime and he had little control over what he dreamt anyway. But no, apparently they were a family and Dante just - brushed it off? Or did he think Nero would be completely onboard with some incest? Everything stayed in the family, huh? 

Now, not only did Nero have an uncle, he had a father too, and everything was so fucked up he wanted to scream. His only saving grace was that Nero had never acted on his urges. When – and it was ‘when’ not ‘if,’ damnit – Dante came back, Nero vowed to himself to _stop_. No more perving on Dante, none of that. He would kick Dante’s ass, kick Vergil’s too just because, and then they would try to make something functional of their fucked up family. Nero wasn’t going to be left again. 

All of Nero’s vows disappeared when he came back one day to the DMC office after another day of cleaning Redgrave’s streets from demons. He was more than tired, demons’ blood was sloshing in his boots, and all he wanted was to take a shower and then sleep for the next twelve hours.

As soon as Nero opened the door, he was welcomed by the familiar stench of the underworld. He had the Blue Rose aimed at whatever was in the shop before he even registered it. 

“Woah, kid, it’s only us!” 

Nero blinked, thinking his tired mind was pranking him, but no: in front of him were Dante and Vergil. They looked as if they had literally crawled their way up from hell. Their clothes were dirty and destroyed beyond any salvation, and both of them had patches of dirt and Sparda only knew what else on themselves. Nero was sure he saw some demons’ insides plastered between Vergil’s... his father’s hair and it was more than disgusting. 

Both of them looked like they were barely able to stay upright too. Vergil’s eyes were half-lidded and he was leaning heavily on Dante; Nero felt the familiar pull of Yamato’s strength and realized that Vergil had to use it to leave the underworld. After weeks of fighting there and then using Yamato to open another portal – and probably kill whatever tried to use it too – it was understandable he needed some support. 

It wasn’t as if Dante fared any better though. Nero had joined him on enough missions to recognize the signs of Dante needing to rest: he was slouching, his hands were shaking, and he was heavily favouring his left side even when standing – he usually fought with his right hand after all.

Nero waited for the usual anger to appear. The one that had been accompanying him since the moment these two assholes jumped to the hell, what made him fantasize about making them eat dirt again, what made him want to yell at Dante and shake him, call him a fucking lair and –

But there was nothing, not even a flicker of annoyance. Nero was simply too tired for it. He didn’t even remember when was the last time he slept; there was no strength left in him to get angry anymore. 

Nero lowered Blue Rose with a heavy sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. 

“You took your sweet time, old man,” he grunted, taking the Red Queen off his back and laying it carefully on the couch. 

“Aww, you missed me? You heard that, Verge?” Dante shook his shoulder, making his twin wince in annoyance. 

Those otherworldly, blue eyes – so similar to Dante’s and his own – focused on Nero for a long moment, making Nero feel like Vergil was looking through him. It was impossible to guess what Vergil thought in that moment, his face carefully closed even if his body was barely holding itself from tiredness. 

“Stop behaving like a clown, Dante,” Vergil said in a hoarse voice as if he hadn’t spoken in a while. “You said this place had a working shower, right?”

“Yes, your highness,” Dante teased, but it sounded forced. He looked at Nero with only a shadow of his usual carefree smile. “I know you’re pissed at us but you think you can help us get upstairs?”

Nero’s eyes widened on their own. It was very unlike Dante to ask for help during a fight even when he needed it; but with an ordinary thing like walking stairs? Shit, they really were in a bad shape. 

Not like Nero was in a better condition but at least he didn’t look like he was going to kick the bucket any second. 

“... Sure. But I need to take bath too.” Was it his imagination or did Vergil’s ears perked at the word ‘bath’? Nero stepped closer to them, switching to breathing with his mouth, because up close, the stink was even worse. “Ugh, is there no water in the underworld?”

“What do you think? Ever fought a nicely smelling demon?” Dante joked, waving at Nero to come to his left side. “And don’t worry about your bath, we will manage.”

There it was, that devilish grin coming at Nero with its full power and fuck Dante... no, fuck _Nero_ for still finding it attractive despite what he had been promising himself. 

With a grunt, Nero threw Dante’s left arm on his shoulder and grabbed Dante by his waist, making Dante lean on him and tried very, very hard to not get affected by Dante’s warm body against his own. Dante was stinking, he was filthy, he was _family_ and all Nero wanted was to kiss him.

He was pathetic, wasn’t he?

Slowly, they moved towards the stairs. Nero thought it would be much better if he was holding Vergil, not Dante, but he doubted Vergil would let Nero touch him. From the girls’ stories about Vergil it already was a big thing that he let Nero see him so vulnerable. Better not to test his patience anymore which was probably why Dante was using Nero to help him walk. 

Walking upstairs was difficult but they somehow managed it, even if Nero was sure Dante actually had to raise Vergil a few times, and if at the end Dante was barely moving his legs too. 

Finally, they reached the bathroom and Nero sighed with relief when they came inside. He could now leave these two and wait for his turn. He wasn’t that filthy compared to them and really, it would be better if he just left. 

But then Dante looked at Nero with that kicked puppy look, which worked even on _Lady_ , and Nero knew he was going to agree to anything he would hear.

“I know I shouldn’t ask about it but...” Dante was looking at something behind Nero and Nero was almost sure he could see some red under mud on Dante’s cheeks. “Can you stay with us? I don’t think I can wash both of us.”

Vergil growled.

“I’m not an invalid, Dante.” Yet, his words were slurred and he didn’t even raise his head from Dante’s shoulder to look at them. “I can take care of myself.”

“You used too much strength to open the portal and you know that.” Dante said in turn, sounding almost as tired as he looked. Nero could feel small shakes of his body. “So, Nero?”

Nico had always said Nero’s soft heart was going to cause him problems. Normally Nero didn’t agree with her – there was nothing wrong with being helpful – but right now he was cursing himself. It was such a bad, bad idea to get naked with Dante when apparently Nero’s libido still didn’t care about their family ties. 

“Sure,” Nero found himself saying. “The shower isn’t big enough for us but the bath is. We can wash the worst of it off in the shower and then take a bath.” It was a fucking miracle that Nero didn’t blush. 

The first time Nero had entered the bathroom, its size surprised him. The shower was big enough for two people to fit in comfortably but it was the bath which caught his attention. It was long enough that even someone as tall as Dante could lay down in it and still have room to spare. The three of them would fit in it, maybe with Vergil between them –

No, no, no, stop. 

Nero bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself down. He didn’t need to think about naked Dante and definitely not about naked Vergil. Who, once naked, would look just like Dante and... no, that was too much. Nero should focus on helping them clean themselves, not on being a fucking perv.

Somehow, they ended up with Vergil leaning with his back against the sink and with Dante slowly taking off his own clothes. He was wincing with his every move and Nero didn’t even want to think just how many wounds were under his clothes. Maybe he should bring some antiseptic and bandages once they finished showering. 

To take his mind off of Dante, who at least looked like he could take care of himself, Nero looked at his – at Vergil. Vergil, who could barely raise his arms around to grab at the zipper of his coat. He didn’t look like a powerful warrior at all and Nero took a step towards him, his big brother instincts rising to the surface. 

Tiredly, Vergil looked at Nero, stopping him in his tracks. For a moment Nero had a feeling he was going to be told to back off. Vergil’s gaze moved from Nero to something behind him – probably to Dante – and when it went back to Nero it wasn’t exactly softer but Vergil looked more approachable. 

“Seems like I require some assistance.” 

Nero thought it was the closest thing to asking for help he would hear from Vergil and he took it as permission to step closer and tug at the dirty cloak.

He couldn’t stop himself from asking though:

“Would it kill you to say ‘please’?” Seeing Vergil’s blank stare Nero thought the answer was ‘yes’.

In silence, ignoring the rustling of clothes behind himself, Nero took off Vergil’s coat – or just what was left of it. He was more careful with the vest, seeing how pieces of it were sticking to Vergil’s wounds. Nero mumbled something close to an apology when he had to rip the material off of Vergil, but the man didn’t even flinch nor did he make any sound, which was good enough for Nero. It helped him to focus on stripping Vergil without any additional thoughts like how smooth Vergil’s skin was, or how well-defined was his chest... It was surprising he looked so healthy; was there anything they could eat in the hell?

Nero’s thoughts jumped to their demonic forms with very, very pointy teeth and he decided he didn’t want to know. 

Soon, the only piece still left on Vergil was his trousers and Nero gulped, his hands hovering over its zipper. He wanted to kick himself for behaving like an embarrassed teenager. Back in the Order, he often helped other knights to strip after long missions when they had been camping outside the Fortuna, there was no need for him to get flustered now.

On the other hand, other knights didn't make him want to get down on them. With Vergil right there, Nero was uncomfortably reminded of how not only Dante had been invading his dreams since that day on the Qliphoth. Vergil had been like Dante when Nero had met him for the first time in Fortuna: powerful, seemingly undefeatable until Nero put him down on his knees, made him submit -

Vergil’s calm voice suddenly spoke close to Nero’s ear and he almost jumped. When did he lean towards Nero?

“I think I can take care of this.” 

Feeling like a rabbit looking in the face of a predator, Nero moved back and turned his head away, to give Vergil some privacy... looking right at at a completely naked Dante.

All of the blood in Nero’s body rushed south.

Even dead tired, dirty and wounded as he was now, Dante was still just as breathtaking as he was the first time Nero met him. He couldn’t help himself and hungrily slid his gaze over Dante’s bulky arms and toned chest, down to the white trail on his abdomen and, after making sure Dante was busy removing last pieces of his shirt from his wounds on his shoulder, Nero let his gaze move even lower. 

He would have been lying if he said that he never imagined Dante naked. They had sparred enough times for Nero to have a good guess of what exactly Dante was packing, but he still was not prepared for the sight of Dante’s fat, long cock lazily hanging between his sculpted thighs. Its head alone looked like it could fill Nero’s mouth completely and Nero quickly looked away, willing himself to calm down despite his mouth watering. 

Shit, what he wouldn’t pay to get onto his knees for Dante just once...

“If you finished making holes in the wall, you can assist me to the shower.”

Nero twitched, realizing Vergil spoke to him. 

“Give me a second, I need to strip too.” 

No way in hell he was going into the shower clothed. Just the thought of having those blood soaked clothes plastered to him was enough to make Nero shiver in disgust. “And stop trying to boss me around.” Fuck, his father was a piece of shit, wasn’t he?

Dante just laughed at them.

“Give the boy a rest, Verge. I’ll help you.” For some reason, Vergil stared suspiciously at Dante, but didn’t protest when his twin took him by his arm and pulled towards the shower. 

Dante looked at Nero, throwing him a small smile. “We will try to do it quickly. Can you start filling the bath after you finish stripping?”

Shit, shit, fuck, it was a completely innocent statement but it was enough for Nero’s mind to jump into less than innocent scenarios with both twins standing naked in front of him. Even the fact that they were dirty and covered in pieces of demons couldn’t stop Nero from admiring just how good their backs and arms looked. And, as he slid his gaze down for a fraction of a second, he saw that their asses looked fine too.

Nero felt like crying. That was his father and his uncle, he couldn’t think like that about them. But a small, dark part of him – a part that was suspiciously loud since he had triggered for the first time on the top of the Qliphoth – was whispering to him how there was nothing bad about admiring what was _his_.

Shaking his head at that thought, Nero smiled weakly at Dante. 

“Sure. Don’t take too long, I want to get clean too.”

“Yes, yes,” Dante’s sing-song voice normally grated on Nero’s nerves, but this time, it was strangely soothing. Dante was _back_. It was as if that information was slowly moving through layers of tiredness surrounding Nero’s brain.

Nero breathed with relief once he heard the sound of running water. He stripped quickly, happy to let go of his dirty clothes, but he hesitated before taking off his briefs. Thankfully, any proof of his earlier dirty thoughts had disappeared but that didn’t mean he wanted Dante to see him naked.

... All right, he wanted Dante to see him naked, but he shouldn’t, so the underwear stayed for now.

He heard Vergil quietly asking about something, but Dante’s reply was drowned out by the sound of the running water. Even with his advanced hearing, Nero couldn’t make out what they were talking about. It didn’t sound like they were falling asleep or as if they had any problems, which was good, because Nero wasn’t sure how would he react if Dante asked for his help.

Then it hit Nero that Dante didn’t say a word of protest when he proposed the three of them would take a bath together. Nero almost dropped the remains of the twins’ clothes that he had wanted to put in one pile when he realized that yes, he had said they could take a bath together. What the fuck was he thinking? 

It was all because he was tired and it was normal for him to relax in Dante’s big bath after a long mission. He hadn’t even thought – Well, no need to obsess over it now; Nero would prepare the bath for the twins, take a shower and then run away from the bathroom before they could stop him. That sounded like the first good plan he had made since he came back home. 

There was still a matter of going to and out of the shower without popping a boner, though. 

Nero spent the next ten minutes holding a towel in front of himself and focusing on thinking only about unsexy things like Nico destroying demons with her van. Actually, the most unsexy thing was having to clean that van later. Nero had seen a lot of disgusting things, but little compared to finding parts of demons in their car even weeks later.

The bath was full by the time Nero heard the shower stop. With a quickly beating heart that he couldn’t calm down, he added some bubble bath gel – a gift from Kyrie – to the water and waited.

When the shower door opened, Nero needed to update his previous thoughts. 

Yes, Dante and Vergil were twins but even completely naked and with their hair down, Nero wouldn’t mistake Vergil for Dante. Vergil’s gaze simply lacked the warmth of Dante’s and since he had washed the grime off himself, Nero could smell Vergil’s scent. It was similar to Dante’s but not too much.

Vergil didn’t seem to be less tired than before but at least he was walking on his own. He also didn’t seem to mind being naked in the same room as his son considering how he just walked towards the bath as if without a care in the world, his wet body with slowly healing wounds on full display. 

Nero’s throat became dry just from looking at muscles of Vergil’s chest and stomach… and he didn’t dare to look lower. 

He quickly stood up from where he was sitting at the edge of the bath and moved aside, careful not to touch Vergil who was suddenly way too close to him.

Vergil cast him a long, curious look which froze Nero on spot. Not breaking their linked gazes, Vergil carefully lowered himself into the water. A small sound escaped his throat, and Nero pushed the towel closer to his crotch.

“... Thank you for this, Nero,” Vergil murmured, half-closing his eyes in obvious pleasure. He leaned back, putting his head against the tub. That move showed the unmarked skin on his throat and for a single, crazy second all Nero wanted was to sink his teeth into it. 

“You can take your shower now.” 

It took everything that Nero had to not elbow Dante when he heard the other man’s voice speak from right behind him. He didn’t realize when Dante had left the shower or when he had walked to them. 

Nero turned his head towards Dante, careful to keep his eyes on the man’s face. Dante looked much better after taking a shower too; the cuts on his forehead disappeared almost entirely and his hair looked white again, no longer red from blood. And his scent... Nero took a deeper breath almost without realizing it, relishing in being able to smell Dante again.

He forced himself to nod and smile, pretending everything was okay. Because it was totally okay to be naked in a bathroom with his father and his uncle, right? Nero should start calling them like that instead of using their names, maybe then his fucked up dick would understand that it shouldn’t be interested in these two.

“Y-yeah, thanks for not taking too much time.” 

“Vergil insisted we hurry so he could get a bath.” Dante chuckled, brushing his wet hair back and Nero bit his lip to not moan upon seeing that. “Hurry up, kid, or water will get cold before you come out.”

“At this rate, it will be cold before _you_ join _me_ , Dante.” Despite his words, Vergil sounded like he was enjoying laying in the water. “Hurry up.”

“You’re awfully bossy today.” 

Yet, Dante moved past Nero to the bath without stalling any longer, their naked shoulders brushing against each other. It made every single hair on Nero’s body stand in attention and he practically _ran_ to the shower, careful not to turn his head when he heard how Dante groaned when he stepped into the bath. He didn’t need to watch how he would hover above Vergil before sitting down, dripping with water, the muscles in his arms bulking when he grabbed the edge of the tub, the display of Dante’s muscles tensing and then relaxing in the hot water –

Nero dropped the towel, quickly slipped his briefs down, pushed them aside with his foot, and then closed the shower door with probably more strength than was needed. He leaned his forehead against the tiles, feeling how warm his cheeks were, and blindly turned on the water. The Hot stream hit his head and shoulders, melting away the tiredness from hunting the whole day, but it didn’t do anything to clear his mind. 

He groaned quietly, realizing that his cock was at half-mast already. Fuck. There was no way he was going to take care of that, not with Ver— his father and his uncle right outside. They would definitely hear him.

Shit, if he didn’t get his own body under control, they would fucking _smell_ him.

Trying to calm down his breathing, Nero reached for the bath sponge on the shelf. It was all wet, and realizing that he was going to use the same thing that his father and his uncle had used to clean their bodies made Nero pause. That little, soft thing probably moved all over his father’s neck and shoulders, leaving white bubbles on his skin. Or maybe Vergil preferred for Dante to clean him with his hands, and it was Dante who used the sponge, rubbing it harshly against his dirty skin but then moving it over his long cock a lot more gently...

Nero banged his head against tiles. If he got a concussion here, he wouldn’t have to leave the shower and face Ver— his— fuck, he wouldn’t have to face them. On the other hand, someone would have to take his naked body out of the shower, and the mental image of that was something Nero certainly didn’t need.

He looked at his traitorous cock standing up proudly, completely unbothered by Nero’s dark thoughts. With a sigh, he turned the water blazing hot. It made him grit his teeth – Nero usually enjoyed his shower in a lot colder water – but at the same time it made his erection go down a little so it was a success. Kinda.

Nero put the sponge back and then reached for shower gel, trying very hard not to think about how the three of them of them would smell the same. He poured it onto his hands and rubbed himself quickly, making it as painful as possible. His harsh movements along with the too hot water soon made his erection disappear. He washed his hair even more quickly, grimacing when he felt something soft and squishy in between fingers. In all honesty, the sight of guts spilling out from demons didn’t bother him in the slightest, yet there was something very unsettling about finding parts of them on himself. 

Clean and finally feeling like a human being again, Nero felt as if now he could face everything outside the shower. Yes. He would open the door, take his towel, and then leave his father and uncle to finish their bath. He would check on them later of course, to make sure they didn’t drown.

Nodding to himself, Nero opened the shower door and promptly forgot how to breathe.

For some reason, Nero vaguely thought Dante and Vergil would be on opposite ends of the bath. It was normal to expect, right? 

But there they were, Dante leaning against one end of the tub with Vergil half-laying on Dante’s chest, between Dante’s spread legs, his head tucked under Dante’s chin. They were both soapy and wet, their skin glistening in yellow light of the bathroom. Vergil had his eyes closed, his arms were laying on Dante’s thighs while Dante was looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, slowly moving his hands over his twin’s shoulders. They looked ethereal, all pale skin, light hair, and muscled bodies showing only a small percent of true power they both possessed.

Dante raised his head to look at Nero, his gaze smouldering with emotions that Nero couldn’t understand, but they made his heart beat faster, and all Nero could do was to stand still while the beast was observing him.

“Come on, Nero. I added more hot water and I need someone to help me with Vergil.”

Dante’s rough, low voice sent electric spikes down Nero’s spine. How stupid was he to ever think that he would stop lusting over this man if the mere sound of Dante’s voice was enough for Nero to say ‘bye bye’ to any rational thought left in his brain?

... Rational thoughts, right.

Clearing his throat, Nero took the towel from the floor and wrapped it around himself, pretending he didn’t notice what part of his that Dante was looking at. Nero was a fucking idiot if he thought Dante was flirting with him. Dante was always like that, careless and oozing sexiness, and if Vergil’s gaze lingered too much on Nero before he had taken a shower, well... he was probably curious about his son, right?

“You guys don’t look like you need my help.” Nero didn’t like how slightly panicky his voice sounded but he needed to leave this fucking bathroom this fucking instant. “I’ll order us something to eat, okay?”

“Nero...”

“I bet your favourite pizza place missed you, Dante. And I need to call Lady and tell her the mission was a success.” Nero knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop himself. Dante frowned, straightening in the bath but Nero didn’t give him a chance to talk, slowly inching towards the door under that burning gaze. “I promised to call the kids too so –“

“Nero.” This time it was Vergil who spoke his name and for the second time that day Nero just froze. It was a similar tone to the one V always used when he was ordering his demons around on the battlefield, harsh and commanding. “Come here.”

“But—”

Vergil turned towards Nero, still using Dante like a comfy pillow, and bored that otherworldly gaze into Nero. 

“Come here and relax with us.” As if completely casually, Vergil raised his long leg and put his foot on the edge of the bath, dripping water onto the floor. It was like he wanted to show where exactly was place for Nero. If Nero didn’t know any better, he could say that Vergil’s small smile became definitely seductive. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Nero’s brain broke at that. 

Without any more objections he walked towards the tub, congratulating himself for adding the bubble gel to the water. At least that way he wouldn’t see anything that shouldn’t be seen. Like Dante’s monstrous cock again. Or Vergil’s. Nero managed to not ogle his father before, and he wouldn’t want to see anything now.

Nero’s hands paused on the towel around his hips and he cast a nervous glance at his family. To his surprise, Vergil had his eyes closed again, apparently rousing up from resting on Dante only to order Nero around. But Dante... Dante had his head cocked left, his face was unbearably serious and his gaze was trained on Nero. It made Nero almost uneasy. 

“C’mon, Nero. We’re all guys here... unless you’re embarrassed about something.” Dante grinned, winking at Nero.

Nero huffed, the strange uneasiness disappearing. Dante was his usual joking self, probably just tired and disoriented after being back in the human world, and Nero was acting like an idiot. 

“Tsk. I bet I could get more looks than you, old man.” 

Dante threw his head back and laughed. Nero used that moment to push down the towel and quickly slip into the water at the other end of the bath. When Dante looked at him again, Nero was already sitting down with water reaching up to his waist and bubbles covering everything that should be covered. He sighed quietly, enjoying the warm water surrounding him.

“I don’t think your girlfriend would be happy if you went outside naked,” Dante teased. He splashed some water towards Nero with his foot, making Vergil growl and shift on top of him.

“We... um, we’re not together anymore.” Nero shrugged, splashing water back at Dante absentmindedly. Answering to Dante’s childish antics had become as natural as breathing to Nero. “We were more like friends who occasionally kissed than anything else.” 

“Oh? Still, sorry to hear that kid.” Dante grimaced, shaking his head. “Ending relationships isn’t easy.”

This time it was Nero’s turn to laugh.

“Dante, your longest relationship lasted a night.” Instead of answering Dante poked out his tongue at Nero and Nero rolled his eyes, his lips spreading in a fond smile. He missed talking with Dante like this. “Yeah, very mature.” Then, remembering that they weren’t alone, Nero lowered his voice and pointed at Vergil. “Is he okay?”

Not counting the moment Vergil spoke to him earlier, he hadn’t moved at all and Nero started to worry. Who knew what kind of diseases were in the underworld? Moreover, who knew how a person who split himself in two would fare?

“He’s fine. We had some problems with opening a correct portal, fabric of the underworld was all disordered because of Qliphoth. All Vergil needs is rest and some massage, he’s all cramped.” As if to prove his words, Dante started to massage Vergil’s shoulders again. “If you could start with his legs, we could finish it quickly.”

Start with his legs... Nero gulped, his gaze dropping from Dante’s face to Vergil’s leg still resting innocently over the edge of the tub. Okay, he could do it. Nero wanted this family to work and family needed to help each other, right? Right. There was nothing weird in it even if Nero’s libido tried to convince him otherwise. Nero could do it. 

But to do it, Nero would have to move to sit between Dante’s legs. Nero’s throat clenched; even breathing was too hard for him right now. With only slightly shaky legs and hands, Nero slid closer, water moving around him. He tried not to think about how he could feel Dante’s feet against his thighs or how close his own crotch was to his father’s. Dante wasn’t even looking at him anymore, seemingly focused on working out kinks in Vergil’s shoulders and arms and Nero was grateful for that. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t run away if Dante as much as glanced at him right now.

Still, observing for a moment how Dante worked tirelessly while Vergil’s hands clenched on Dante’s thighs - the only proof that Vergil was affected by Dante’s massage - made Nero feel stupid for finding that scene hot. Vergil spent too much energy because of Yamato, Dante was only trying to make him feel better and here was Nero, with his head full of dirty thoughts. 

Mentally scolding himself, Nero slowly reached to Vergil’s raised leg and he laid his palm on Vergil’s calf. When Vergil didn’t yell at him, Nero moved his other hand on it and started to massage that calf in earnest. It wasn’t visible before, but now, when he was touching it, he could feel how tense Vergil’s muscles were. No wonder he hadn’t been able to walk on his own; it was a wonder he could _stand_ upright. It made Nero wonder just how much Vergil had to use Yamato for his whole body to become cramped like this .

They worked in comfortable silence – or as comfortable as it could get with Nero being careful to not move his hands too high on Vergil’s thigh – when Vergil suddenly stirred and rose his hips in a move that definitely wasn’t innocent. 

Nero’s jaw fell open.

“Dante...” Vergil moaned quietly without opening his eyes. He grabbed onto Dante’s hand on his chest, squeezing it tightly. “Before you said-”

“Things changed.” Then, right in front of Nero’s disbelieving eyes Dante kissed the top of Vergil’s head, twisting his right arm and making Vergil fucking _purr_. “He’s single again.”

There was... there was something Nero was missing. Nero’s gaze went from Dante’s right shoulder down and – and he needed to blink when he realized that it was Dante’s left hand which was on Vergil’s chest and that his right was nowhere in sight. 

Not even realizing that he had leaned closer, Nero observed how Dante’s right arm was moving under water, dangerously closely to Vergil’s ass and how Vergil was sighing in content at every twist on that arm. A new scent joined the clean smell of shower gel and Nero recognised it immediately – his sheets smelled similar way after his every dream about Dante.

Vergil was aroused. 

Shocked beyond words, Nero watched helplessly at how apparently Dante was _fucking_ Vergil with his fingers and how Vergil was moving his hips slowly, as if riding those big fingers, the tip of his hard cock poking above surface of water, making Nero’s mouth water. 

He should... he should leave. Like right now. Leave Dante and Vergil to each other, and run away from this fucked up family but all Nero did was to tighten his hold on Vergil’s ankle, breathing in the same rhythm as Vergil.

He looked from Vergil’s panting, flushed face to Dante, who looked way too proud of himself. He grinned at Nero, his canines seemingly sharper than usual and it made warmth spread in Nero’s belly. Dante presented a picture of someone completely relaxed, but there was something dark in those blue eyes, which observed Nero like a beast ready to pounce.

Too bad for Dante, Nero wasn’t going to roll over and present his ass for him. Not yet, anyway.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Those words didn’t sound nearly as accusing as Nero had planned. Maybe if he wasn’t panting like he was the one getting his ass fucked, they would carry more power. “Dante?”

For a moment, Nero became distracted by how Dante shamelessly teased by Vergil’s nipples with his other hand and he longed to move closer, to feel those big hands on himself too. 

That darkness lurking in Dante’s eyes gave way to open desire when he licked his lips when looking at Nero.

“If you didn’t tell me you were single, I wouldn’t do anything, Nero.” Dante’s devilish smile was all desire and lust, and it made Nero’s arousal grow ten times stronger. “I noticed before how you were reacting to me but I have a rule to not screw people in relationships.”

Now, it was a good moment to ask why the hell Dante hadn’t mentioned they were related but that thought didn’t even appear in Nero’s mind. He wanted to move closer, to smell more of that divine scent of Dante and Vergil’s lust. Something in him was calling for him to each and take what he wanted, what he _needed_.

Nero made a sound similar to a sob, his hips thrusting into empty water on their own. He craved for more but at the same time –

“I-I shouldn’t want you two.” Nero stammered, some kind of morals raising to the surface on top of his messed up feelings. He let go of Vergil’s ankle and grabbed at the edge of the bath with shaking hands, hunching in on himself. “Why do I—”

“It’s your demonic side, kid,” Dante said, something close to sympathy filling his voice. “Your blood calls for ours and it’s stronger than any human thoughts, isn’t it? Of course if you want, you can leave and we won’t hold it against you. But we talked –”

“You talked? About me?” It was surprising to say the least. And ‘we?’ Did it mean that maybe Vergil was affected by Nero when they had met too?

“Sure. We had each other again but there was someone from our family missing and we both felt it. Why do you think I planned all,” Dante waved his hand between himself and Nero, “of this?”

“I –”

“Nero.” 

Oh, fuck. If Vergil’s voice had the ability to make Nero snapped to attention when the man was tired as hell, Nero couldn’t even process what kind of power a fully rested Vergil would have over him. 

“Just as Dante said we don’t want to force you. But if you want to stay,” Vergil grabbed the edge of the bath to hoist himself higher on Dante chest and then pulled _both_ of his legs over the edges, spreading himself open for Nero, “I suggest you fuck me right now.”

Dante laughed quietly into Vergil’s hair.

“Don’t break him, I think he’s still a virgin.”

“Really?” Vergil sounded more than surprised and Nero felt spikes of annoyance over thick layer of his own lust. Nico was just the same; so what if he didn’t want to sleep around? STDs were a thing! But then Vergil continued and all of Nero’s annoyance changed into embarrassment. “I’m surprised you didn’t bed him at the first chance.”

Nero would let Dante bed him if the man asked for it, after all. 

“Have some faith in me, brother.” Dante stroke Vergil’s wet hair, nuzzling his twin’s throat with his cheek.

“I have. I didn’t say ‘when the first time you two met’ right?”

“That would be awkward.” Nero finally found his voice again. He rubbed his hands nervously over Vergil’s spread thighs. He was hard, painfully so, but... “Do you really want me?”

Someone’s hand – Dante’s, Nero recognized it by the smell – caressed his cheek.

“Of course we want you.” Dante moved both his hands down and Nero watched, mesmerized, at how he raised Vergil’s hips up, those big fingers spreading Vergil’s asscheecks apart. “It’s your welcome to the family fest, kid. Enjoy.”

Whatever remark Vergil wanted to say had to wait because Nero finally made up his mind. After years of thirsting over Dante, he finally had a chance to be with him and fuck him to the hell and back, but the sight of his father all spread open was making Nero want to fuck him senseless. 

Nero sank slowly into Vergil’s hot, tight ass, gripping Vergil’s hips hard. Vergil moaned at that and threw his head back, his body going slack in Nero’s hands and Nero bucked into him without a single coherent thought, wanting nothing else than to see Vergil come apart, to have him _submit_.

Dante’s hands on Nero’s own hips stopped him, though, but instead of angering Nero, it only made him harder. Even as tired as he was, Dante had enough strength to stop Nero just like that. Nero whined, leaning over Vergil and panting above Dante’s face: 

“Please, let me move, please, please.” He tried to move his hips, to rut into that hot ass more, but Dante’s hold didn’t even budge.

“Give Verge a second to catch his breath,” Dante murmured, raising his head to kiss Nero, slow and deep, like Nero had always wanted it. 

Nero moaned quietly into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Dante’s tongue slide inside. He felt something wet probing at the corner of his lips and he realized it was Vergil’s tongue. The man grabbed Nero by his hair and pulled his head back slightly, licking around the entwined tongues of Dante and Nero’s. It was too wet, their teeth hit against each other, and it was also the hottest kiss Nero had ever received. He actually felt dizzy when he moved back, his lips swollen.

Vergil wrapped his arms around Nero’s shoulders for leverage, moving his ass slowly up and down Nero’s hard cock, and Nero almost sobbed at the sensation, his own hips still in Dante’s steel hold.

“He feels so good, Dante...” Vergil panted, his eyes fluttering. He threw his arms over his head, showing off his body completely to Nero’s hungry eyes. “Let him go.” 

Later, Nero might be embarrassed by his lack of control, but right now, as soon as he felt Dante loosen his hold, Nero rammed inside Vergil, hard and fast, wanting to make him scream. Water was sloshing around them, spilling from the bath, but all Nero cared about was Vergil’s tight ass clenching around him. He grabbed Vergil’s legs and pulled him down, propping him on his own thighs and fucking Vergil with short, hard thrusts, making Vergil cry softly in pleasure at every of them. 

But it wasn’t enough, Nero needed more, he needed to get deeper, to fuck Vergil so hard he would feel this even a week later. He pulled Vergil’s legs higher, putting them over his shoulders and practically bent Vergil in half. None of them seemed to care that Vergil slid down on Dante so low water was coming close to chin; Vergil only raised his head up, moaning brokenly, while Nero was thrusting deep into his ass, breeding him like an animal would, all strength and no finesse.

“You should see yourself, Vergil.” Dante’s dig his foot into Nero’s ass, pushing him down harder. “You’re taking your spawn’s pounding so well, just like a bitch you are.”

Nero’s breath hitched in his throat at those words. It wasn’t possible but he felt like he became even harder hearing them. Vergil’s ass definitely clamped tighter around him and Nero growled, driving his cock relentlessly into Vergil now. Vergil who, for all of his power, was just _taking_ it, looking up at Nero with unfocused eyes, his mouth open and drooling. 

Nero put his hands on edges of the bath, bracing himself as best as he could on the slippery surface, fucking his father with all he got. Water was getting onto his eyes, but he didn’t even care; all he cared was a moaning Vergil under him, too fucked out to even wipe off his own drool.

“You like that, daddy?” Nero cooed, his balls slapping against Vergil’s ass. Both Vergil and Dante moaned at that. It filled Nero with a strange sense of pride so he continued, not caring how mortified he would become later. “You like your son... fucking you like you’re just a warm hole for him?” Nero leaned down, kissing Vergil’s throat, his fingers digging harshly into Vergil’s ass. Dante wrapped his arms around Nero, pulling the three of them closer together, strangely quiet for his usual vocal self but Nero didn’t pay it any mind, too busy wrecking his father and enjoying the scent and closeness of the three of them .

Vergil shuddered under Nero, his voice cracking when he screamed “ _yes, yes, Nero, just like that...”._ His eyes rolled up in pleasure, panting aloud with his tongue practically sticking out like a bitch in heat and it was too much for Nero. 

He ground his hips into Vergil’s ass, pushing as far as he could reach and he came, filling his father’s insides. Nero fell onto Vergil, moving his hips weakly as if trying to fuck him more and Vergil turned his face towards Nero, moving lips all over Nero’s chin and jaw. 

Nero answered Vergil’s lazy kisses, pulling out from him. He could feel his father’s proof of arousal digging into his leg but before he could reach for him, he was rudely showed back, almost hitting his head against the bath.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled at Dante, trying to regain his balance in the tub. 

Only then he realized that Dante’s eyes become dark crimson with yellow irises. Nero might have just come, but Dante smelling of lust and trying to conceal his inner demon at the same time was enough to make Nero’s spent cock half-hard again. Without a word, Dante pushed Vergil’s slack body against Nero; Nero caught him and pulled him close, realizing what exactly Dante needed right now. Without even looking behind himself, Vergil only sighed tiredly and wrapped his arms around Nero’s neck again, sticking his ass up above water, all but purring into Nero’s ear:

“Dante is a beast when he loses control.”

Fuck. At this rate Nero was going to get fully hard again any second now.

With one hand stroking his cock, Dante slid over to them on his knees, splashing water out of the tub. He towered above them, his red eyes raking over both of them in truly possessive manner which only made Nero want to stick his ass up in the air for Dante’s pleasure.

“I thought I could wait, but you’re too hot like this, big brother.” Dante laid his chest above Vergil’s back, rutting his cock against his legs, his face right in front of Nero, his eyes red like blood. “You don’t mind holding him for me this time, right?”

Dante didn’t even wait for the answer – not like Nero would refuse him, not with Vergil trembling with desire against him and with his own need to see what Dante would do. 

Dante rammed into Vergil harshly, almost brutally; he was holding Vergil’s hips in tight hold, looking at Vergil and Nero from above like he wanted to _devour_ them both, and all Nero could do was to hold his father, feeling himself moving up and down against the end of the tub with Dante’s every thrust. Vergil was only panting mindlessly against Nero’s lips, letting his body be moved as Dante pleased. 

It didn’t take Dante long to come, not with how aroused and tired he was. Nero felt Vergil coming onto his chest, completely untouched, and soon afterwards Dante followed him, growling inhumanly and biting into Vergil’s nape hard enough to draw blood, the whole time fucking Vergil just as fast as he did at the beginning. 

Without Dante holding his hips in the air, Vergil fell down onto Nero, and Dante right on top of them, barely stopping his head from smacking against Nero's. For a few minutes it wasn’t too bad; Nero was surrounded by their scents and he enjoyed how the twins were lazily trading kisses with him and between himself. But soon, Nero’s own tiredness from hunting whole day started to manifest: his muscles were slowly groaning from being squished under two quite heavy bodies and what was left of water in the bath was quickly becoming too cold.

It was Vergil who spoke first though. 

“Let’s move to the bed,” he propped his chin against Nero’s chest, looking up at Nero with half-lidded eyes. “Dante said his is big enough for the three of us.”

After what they had just done, should those words make something in Nero’s chest flutter? They had broken one of the worst taboos in human world, and all Nero wanted was to cuddle with them.

Fuck, was he changing into a sap after sex? 

“It is. Much more comfortable that this tub,” Dante murmured against Vergil’s shoulder, his hair ticking Nero’s skin. He entwined his hand with Nero’s, massaging his palm with his thumb.

They stayed like that for a few longer minutes though, savouring each other presence. Nero knew that tomorrow he was going to have questions and that he would freak out over what he had done but for now he was safe and content, and he wished it would last for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hear a joke? Last week, I didn't feel like finishing writing a different DanteVerNero fic because it was becoming too long and I wanted to write something short, so I started to working on this story. 5000 words in I realized I had a problem. Also, I wanted to write about them going to the bed but that would take too long. My apologies.
> 
> Visit me on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/firebyfire) if you want to talk about Spardacest or DMC in general :)


End file.
